meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Wrong Side of the Train
(And now we finally meet TV Series... My eh version, so this is why i do three episodes for the old episodes too, the TV Series have three episodes each uh... Like this is from "One Foot in the Grave" and i might feel painful too work hard but hey, at eh least i have fun as well!) Sanna and Nuthead enter Berty's carnival, followed by Schooly, who is looking for money with a metal detector. Stevie, wearing a black top hat, resembling Berty's top hat, drags Tinky onto a roller coaster, much against his wishes. They, along with Ozzy and Rolf, enjoy the ride (with the exception of Tinky) until they come to a sudden stop. Berty walks by on the opposite side of the track and Tinky vomits upwards, leading everyone to realize they're upside down. Despite Berty dislodging part of the cart (and a wheel) from the track, all four make it off the ride safely. Berty places a "broken" sign by the entrance to the roller coaster and slips on Tinky's vomit, which has landed on the ground nearby. Schooly continues his search for money, becoming disappointed when his metal detector leads him to the detached wheel from Tinky and Stevies' cart. Berty gets to work on his roller coaster, laying down a piece of missing track. He can't find a hairpin that goes in to hold the tracks together, as it has fallen to the ground where Schooly discovers it. Berty decides to jam his pencil in the hole, figuring it'll work just as well. He next begins hammering a part of the track while Nuthead sits nearby, eating a giant nut. (:/... What? Splendid also eated a giant nut or acorn in his first episode well why not Nuthead too? XD...) The hammering causes the stopper on a cart, which is on a small hill in the track, to come dislodged. The cart rolls down and flies off a part of the track that has fallen off, knocking Nuthead away. He flies into, and is impaled on, a ringtoss peg, forced to watch his heart slowly stop beating. Waffles manages to land a ring around the peg Nuthead is on and celebrates, showing no concern for Nuthead's well being. As Schooly continues his search for money, a balloon-carrying Smelly walks up to Berty, who is holding a wooden board with nails sticking out of it. Schooly finds a nail with his detector and tosses it away in frustration, popping Smelly's balloon. Berty, startled by the noise, turns around and hits Smelly in the head with the nails in the board. Oblivious to what happened, Berty walks away with Smelly still stuck to the board. Later, Berty looks at the blueprints for what the roller coaster is supposed to look like and then looks at his own roller coaster. The tracks are twisted and incomplete, but Berty decides the roller coaster is ready for riding. Berty removes the "broken" sign and sends a three cart coaster on its way. Waffles and Stevie sit in the first cart, Sanna and Lola sit in the second cart, and Hunger and Taker sit in the third cart. Everything goes well until the pencil Berty jammed in the track breaks, causing a portion of the track to fall off. When the six riders reach it, the carts break up. Stevie and Waffles keep moving forward, unaware of any problem, while the others fall down onto another section of the track. They land on a hill in the track and balance perfectly, but the carts become disconnected, sending Sanna and Lola forward and Hunger and Taker backwards. Meanwhile, Stevie and Waffles come upon a small tunnel in the track. Waffles ducks while Stevie keeps his arms in the air, losing his hands when they hit the sides of the tunnel. Stevie screams in pain and Waffles looks at Stevie, then his arms and laughs mockingly at Stevie, who falls out of the cart when he passes out (or dies) from blood loss. Waffles begins screaming, however, as he discovers he is riding straight toward a wall of glass. He crashes through the wall and emerges, cut in half by a large piece of glass. (Uh? Good? Since ha? He laughs at Stevie and Waffles do because he still have arms but Stevie lost his? Man, Waffles was being mean so he get this for laughing...) Berty is awoken from a nap as Hunger and Taker ride by, screaming. Berty gets on a handcar and begins following them around the twisted and confusing track, soon finding himself being followed by Hunger and Taker When he comes upon a string with flags hanging above the track, he grabs on, flips around, lands in Hunger and Taker's cart, and holds onto the string as they slow to a stop. He gets out of the car, but he loses his balance and falls off the edge of the track. He lets go of the string, which hooks on the cart and launches the duo away. Taker flies into the turnstyle that sits at the entrance to the park, shredding him to death. Hunger lands just short of the turnstyle and laughs at his fortune. The cart, however, flies down and knocks him into the turnstyle, where he suffers the same fate as his friend. Berty sits up on the track he's fallen on and jumps to his feet when he sees Sanna and Lola's cart heading for him. He braces himself and pushes back on the cart, trying to get it to stop. He keeps moving backwards, however, and is slowly filed down to nothing by the friction, stopping the cart as it teeters on the edge of the track. Below, Schooly finally finds a coin and picks it up, pointing his metal detector skyward as he does. The metal detector begins beeping rapidly as the cart Sanna and Lola are in crushes him. Lola and Sanna die from the crash and Berty's top hat land on Sanna's head, resembling the hat Stevie wore earlier. A photo is taken and ends up in a frame from Berty's giftshop. Moral: "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing right!" Category:Blog posts